


A Man and His Daki

by Drasdomia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Jack Morrison - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Overwatch - Freeform, Reaper76 - Freeform, gabriel reyes - Freeform, overatch pre-fall, r76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasdomia/pseuds/Drasdomia
Summary: Gabe gets a secret Dakimakura of Strike Commander Morrison. Overfluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the first fic I've written and finished in *coughs* several years.. so I apologize if it's super lame!! But overall I am happy with it. A huge thank you to [Jive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jive) for taking time to edit.. T-T Apologies if I missed some corrections!
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!

Gabe groaned. His hand sat pensively on the medium sized, brown box resting in the trucks passenger seat. Gabe had left the base to personally pick up his "special" order; he felt it would be easier to hide it that way than with the monthly supply drop. Considering how the Overwatch crew acted when new shipments came in, maybe the craze would have better diverted their attention off him. _Too late now_ , Gabe sighed. He had forgotten that he rarely left the base, and whenever he did he was subjugated to interrogation from Jesse and Jack. But he wanted that order quick and he had done so carelessly. Gabe glanced toward the box and quickly averted his eyes, heat creeping to his cheeks. Jack Goddamn Morrison.

When the heavily armored gates opened up to let his truck in, Gabe glanced around the empty training yard. He exhaled his relief as he was ushered in. He pulled the small supply truck into its place and quickly got out, slamming the door after him. Gabe picked up the pace at first and then slowed noting that he probably looked ridiculous walking with such a stiff and hurried gait. He clutched the box under his arm tightly, slowed down and tried to be smooth. _It’s just a box_ , he thought. _Supplies. Easy._ Gabe slipped around to one of the many side openings of the base; this one was the closest to his quarters and led into the mess hall. He was halfway to freedom. He saw the big metal door, already open to let the steam from the cooking out when he heard a loud southern drawl hang on the air. Gabe could feel that sly smile creep up his neck.

Jesse sauntered out of the doorway, tipped the rim of his hat with his oversized gun and greeted Gabe with a real slow-like, “Howwwdy”. Gabe cringed a little at the kids elaborate showmanship.

‘Watchya got there, boss?” Jesse eyed the package under Gabe’s arm which was now being slightly crushed in his muscular grip. Gabe played it cool.

“Supplies….for the kitchen” _Bingo._ Jesse looked up from the box, eyebrows raised and with his hat still tipped up on his head.

“Yeah? A little strange seeing as how I saw you drive in. What’s in it some kinda specialty or something?”

“It’s hot sauce” Gabe mentally facepalmed. _Of all the stupid shit…_ He grumbled, “Imported, little store in town. Had to pick it up myself.”

Jesse smiled. “Ya don’t say.. awful lotta hot sauce then.” Gabe had half a mind to snatch that cowboy hat off his damn head, chuck it into the air and make a mad dash for it. But then that’d really set off the alarms – Gabe didn’t run from anything. Jesse looked like he was about to say something sly when a shout of “Soldiers!” came from the door. They both stiffened, stood up straight, and saluted their Strike Commander.

Jack couldn’t hold back the laughter. He was genuinely surprised to see that he had scared his friends. “At ease. Jeez.” Jesse and Gabe looked embarrassed, and Gabe worried he looked the worst. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks again, the damn ray of sunshine warmed Gabe to the core. “What are you two doing out here? You should grab something to eat while it’s hot” Jack stopped for a moment and looked at the box Gabe was carrying. “We don’t get supplies in for another week. You pull something from reserves?”

Gabe swallowed the blush. “I was just telling Jesse” saying the name with a slight snap, receiving a rather smug shoulder shrug from the teen in response. “These are supplies for the kitchen, imported, special order. Got them from town; easier to pick up than have them dropped off by helicopter.”

“Oh! Well great! What is it?” Damnit. Gabe cursed.

“Hot sssssauce” Jesse hissed it out, smiling like a fool. He didn’t know what was in the box but he sure as shit knew Gabe was hiding something. Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Really Gabe? Did you really need that much? I don’t even really like hot sauce…” Gabe had to hold in the sigh of relief as Jack bought the lie. In reality it was pretty believable but Gabe’s own nerves and Jesse’s prodding made him feel like he was hiding something filthy… which it wasn’t. Gabe noticed Jack eye the box one more time before dismissing them. He watched Jack wander into the yard and, to his relief, Jesse followed Jack.

 ___

Gabe leaned against the door of his quarters. The whole ordeal left him feeling ill, though the queasiness was quickly forgotten when he remembered the source of the trouble in the first place. Gabe gazed at the slightly crushed box. He locked his door and hastily peeled off the tape. It was smashed in there pretty good. Gabe grabbed the soft, feathery pillow and pulled it out, snapping it in the air to revive its fluff. Gabe hardly blushed but this day had been full of it. As the body pillow returned to its normal size and softness, Gabe went completely flush. There looking back at him was Strike Commander Jack Morrison. His commander, his best friend and the sunshine he was too embarrassed to admit he loved.

It wasn’t overly sexy. It was a candid photo the team had snapped during a mission celebration. Jack was in his tight black undershirt, and standard blue dickies that hugged in all the right places. He was smiling, like he usually did but with a shyness that was rare. His fingers were placed at his temple giving a joking salute, his golden hair ruffled. His eyes looked as lovely as ever. The image was pixilated a bit but it didn’t bother Gabe at all. Gabe had to use the small photo to have it custom made. It was the only photo of Jack he had, and it was one he swiped from the email Ana had sent to everyone after the celebration. The other side of the pillow was blank. If he had a sexy pose of Jack at all he’d probably never recover.

Gabe looked around his room as if someone might burst out from their hiding place ready to tease him. He quickly gave the dakimakura a squeeze. He knew from now on the nights would not be as hard with his pillow of golden boy Jack Morrison asleep by his side.

 ___

A couple weeks had come and gone. Gabe made sure to keep the pillow stashed somewhere safe during the day, on the off-chance someone might find it in his quarters. He couldn’t help but feel a little silly and maybe a little creepy to keep a life sized pillow featuring a picture of the Strike Commander hidden away, but Gabe couldn’t help it. The pillow seemed like a good alternative to, oh say, admitting you’re in love with the man and then completely ruining the relationship. He’d rather hug the daki on those colder nights than make awkward passes in the base halls… at least for now. And to his good fortune no one pestered him about the hot sauce debacle. Gabe was daydreaming when he felt a light squeeze on his shoulder. The subject of his day dreams was there, standing in front of him, with a stern look on his face.

“Jack?” Gabe asked quizzically. “Everything alright?”

Jack was firm. “I need you to come with me.”

Gabe was nervous despite himself. Jack wasn’t usually this stern unless there was terrible news or the person caught in his “come with me walks” was in a shitton of trouble. When they approached Gabriel’s quarters the nervousness doubled into nausea. He wasn’t particularly fond of this Jack, and he wasn’t ready to be scolded for any Blackwatch matters today, not after such good daydreams.

When Gabe’s door closed behind them he spun on his heel, “Look Jack whatever it is…” Gabe was cut off as Jack rushed past him and started digging around under the little stand next to his bed. Gabe’s stomach dropped as Jack pulled out the daki of himself. Jack wasn’t laughing or smiling. Nothing. He just held the pillow there, face somewhere between confused and angry. He couldn’t tell which. Gabe audibly groaned. Fuck…Gabe’s shoulders slumped back and he looked at the ceiling, mouth open in a subtle _why god_?

“What the hell is this, Reyes?” _Ow_. He used his last name. Gabe stumbled around for answers when Jack continued, “If you wanted to hold me then you could always have the real thing.”

Gabe kept fumbling through excuses. He heard Jack but it didn’t register at first. Then it hit him. Like Reinhardt’s hammer right to his face.

“Wait what?” Gabe looked a Jack, who’s eyes were now averted, and the pink was fully flushed to his cheeks.

Jack walked a little closer. “I said…” Jack was quieter now, softer. “You could always have the real thing.”

Gabe’s heart was ready to burst from his chest. _Was this really happening? Was he dying in a pool of blood somewhere?_ It didn’t matter he was going to take it. Gabe’s feet were on instinct for this moment. He closed the awkward gap between them and grabbed Jack by the waist and pulled him in. Gabe didn’t even kiss him first, he just held him there, arms wrapped around him tightly, as if Jack would dissipate into thin air. He felt the daki drop to the floor as Jack’s own arms came up around him in an equally tight embrace. Gabe pulled his face away from the crook of Jack’s neck and traced his fingers along Jack’s jawline.

Jack broke the silence. “You going to kiss me now Gabe or should I get the pillow?”

Gabriel smiled before he caught Jack’s lips on his own. It was everything he had ever wanted, the taste, the feel, everything. It embodied what he loved in Jack. His gentlness, his passion. Gabe didn't want it to end.

Jack pulled away and laughed. Gently he pushed and pinned Gabe up against the door of his quarters and kissed him again brisk but passionate. As Jack pulled his lips from Gabe’s, admiring the puppy dog confusion there, he whispered. “Next time just buy the pillow case, ok”. Jack pecked Gabriel on his warm cheek. “See you tonight.” Jack slipped through the door, his smile felt through the metal. Jack had to remember to thank Jesse later for tipping him off about Gabriel's suspicious behavior.

Gabe stayed there a minute. His hand rising to his lips and then to his cheek, the tingle of Jacks lips and touch lingering there, teasing him. Gabe sighed. He grabbed the Daki off the floor and buried his face into the cool fabric. He laughed into the pillow. _Goddamn it_.


End file.
